


Horror

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michal meets the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 7/10 : Horror, 8

Michal slowed his breathing. He knew he was about to be found. 

It was pitch black and near silent, Michal's mind had started to play tricks on him. An itch on his arm or a sound from behind him. He had been there far too long to be sane and yet if he was found he would never survive.

When the door slammed Michal forced himself not to flinch, hoping he stayed hidden. It never should've been like that. He never should have gone home with him.

He seemed so sweet and shy. They met in the Romance section of a used book store and they started to talk. He asked Michal all about his life, but he didn't really talk much. It's something that should have tipped Michal off, but he just seemed so innocent.

Michal woke up alone on the floor of a pretty disgusting room, in only his jeans, shirtless and in pain. He was cut on his back and felt a bruise building on his chest. He took his chances and hid inside the wall. He moved away from the opening, but there is nowhere to really go. 

And then he was stuck waiting. Waiting to be free, or waiting to be found. He waited for his death because that might be better than sitting in the wall.

Michal could hear him turn around, about to leave. The blood in his veins felt rough and heavy. The door opened and… silence. Michal didn’t believe he left, but he feared his spot was found. The door shut.

Michal couldn’t take it anymore. Three days was too much and he just wanted it to stop. He climbed out from the hole in the wall under the bed and crawled out, he ignored the ache and stiffness of his muscles and the pain shooting through his body.

"Braden," Michal murmured. "I'm here."


End file.
